


Tommyinnit prompts/ideas which we can share

by AxpplePie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Attempted Kidnapping, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bullying, Child Abuse, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Holy shit I finally know how to use tags omfg, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Memory Loss, Nicknames, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sibling Found, TommyInnit Nearly Dies (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxpplePie/pseuds/AxpplePie
Summary: I have so many ideas But I suck at writing so why not share some ideas?I'm probably gonna use some of these so yeah.--This is my first fic on ao3.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	1. Not important// Authors Note.

Hellooo, this is my first fanfic on Ao3 so I'm still not used to these new stuffs. ^^ 

Just a reminder !! 

• This will have many bad grammars, spellings, etc.  
• Triggering stuffs which I'm gonna put ❗❗ (I don't have the warning sign since I'm writing on a different device. Don't worry, Ill put it when I start writing on a different one.  
• Some curse words  
• Some of the chapters will either be long or short (around a 1,000 - 80 word count).  
• There will be some random oc which is not gonna appear, just mentioned.

That's pretty much all, oh and, don't skip some of the notes at the beginning and/or end since it might be a little important.  
I might use some of these ideas just for my writing skills to get better.

That is pretty much all. Hopefully you enjoy :D


	2. Blood dripping on my shoulders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Universe Zombie Apocalypse.  
> \---  
> ❗❗: Major Character Death, Bitten, Blood?

Alternative Universe- Zombie apocalypse   
\--  
Basically,

The SBI is running out of supplies and decided to go out and get some without trouble.

Tommy decided to stay with Wilbur.   
Wilbur told him to stay.   
Tommy is playing with something.   
Tommy found a pharmacy with shelves half full of medicines.   
Tommy decided to not tell Wilbur.   
Tommy was about to get out after grabbing some supplies.  
Zombie decided to bite him and drag him back.   
Tommy managed to kill it.   
Tommy is sadly is bitten on his right shoulder.  
Tommy is getting weaker and weaker.   
(Just put whatever Tommy thoughts on his situation). 

Endings: Bad ending: No one found him and Tommy was left with his thoughts and someone finds him when he died.

Sad ending: Wilbur went looking for him and found about to transform, Tommy told him to either kill him or let him transform (haha, Walking dead reference...) You can choose which ever he wants. 

Neutral ending: Wilbur decided to bring him with the others and they decided to put a dog muzzle on Tommy's mouth and carry him around to find a cure.


	3. Flip the coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really mute Tommy  
> \--

Not really mute Tommy  
\--

(This doesnt take in irl btw!!)

Tommy will be (4) for a moment.

Tommy has friends, as you already know, he has a loud mouth (/lh)  
However, his friends were starting to get annoying by him.  
Every time he talks, they always say "Your annoying"" You should stop talking for a moment ".  
And they would leave.  
Tommy was hurt, he did try not talking but it ended up with him a feeling that this isn't his usual self.  
So, he decided to use a coin whether if he should talk or not.  
(Demon Slayer reference)

Tails: Yes, he can talk.  
Heads: No, he can't talk.

He had being doing this for (you can choose how many years ).  
Until his town got destroyed and got taken away by the SBI or someone, or something else happened.  
(At this point, I'm gonna use they/them since you can choose whether is the SBI or somebody else).  
They notices he talks by flipping the coin by getting tails.  
They tried to encourage him that he can talk if he wants but they always left with Silent.

Endings:

Custom: You can choose.

Not really a bad ending: The encouraging didn't work on Tommy so they may have to get used to it.

Good ending: The encouraging is starting to work on Tommy, he started with a low voice or just a normal voice level. Tommy stopped using the coin. They are happy :D


	4. Transphobic people? Who that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transphobic people getting beaten down  
> \--

Transphobic people getting beaten down  
\--

❗❗Transphobia, Sexual harassment, bullying.

Tommy is a Trans Male! 

Tommy is scared of coming to out to his school.  
So he went just dressing up as a boy.  
Students didn't recognize at first until they heard Tommy's voice.  
People weren't supportive about except his best friend(s) Tubbo and/or Ranboo.  
Boys started to harassed Tommy to go back to his gender or him being a girl is beautiful.  
Girls were disgusted, they didn't do anything about except just pushing him onto the ground.  
Tommy best friend(s) tried protecting him.

One day, 

A group of boys was flirting with Tommy Tubbo and/or Ranboo tried to tell them to stop.  
They all got into a fight.  
Someone found them fighting and decide to stop them.  
They all got in trouble.  
The SBI found about out about it.  
Tommy told them about the Transphobia.  
The SBI decided to Beat them up.


	5. Kept Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The notebook.  
> \--

The notebook  
\--  
❗❗(Past) Child Abuse, (Past) Alcohol.

Tommy is tired.

In the past,  
Tommy used to live in a happy family.  
Well, not really.  
His dad is abusive and an alcoholic.  
And his mom...uh  
Tommy kept a notebook about whenever happens.  
It had been happening for (insert numbers here) until he got kicked out of the house.  
He stayed in a street until Someone came and decide to take care of them.  
They found out about the notebook.  
They became overly protective to Tommy or uh something else.


	6. Ice cream truck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strawberry flavor   
> \--

Strawberry flavor  
\--  
❗❗.Attempt kidnapping, Kidnapping.

SBI at the park!  
Tommy can be 8-16

They were chilling or doing something else.  
The adults decided to do something else.  
Tommy is left alone.  
He saw a ice cream truck.  
He wants so he gets.  
He wants a strawberry flavour ice cream.

Endings:

Bad ending (which can be lead to a good ending): the ice cream truck person kidnapped Tommy, one of the SBI saw it and tried save him. Mission failed. They told the others and tried to look for him and successfully found him. 

A horrible ending: Remember one of the SBI found Tommy getting kidnapped? Lets say they didn't and when they came they didn't see Tommy. The SBI started to panic, called the police. Sadly, no one found him.

Good ending: One of the SBI found Tommy getting kidnapped, they successfully saved him.


	7. I just see them everywhere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't get away from them  
> \--

Can't get away from them  
\--  
❗❗Hallucinations, Major Character Death (Depends on the ending). Eye injury (not really).

Tommy has Hallucinations.

It started when he was (3-5) years old.  
His parents died in front of him.  
Phil saw him and took him as a child.  
Tommy is now seeing his parents which they were supposed to be dead.  
They keep blaming him for they're death.  
Tommy, sadly doesn't tell the others.

Endings:

Good ending: The others (somehow) found about his situation and tried to help him. It works :D

Bad ending: Tommy is still living with his hallucinations until he dies.

A Horrible ending: Tommy decided to do it himself. To stop the hallucinations, he must take one of his eyes out. Which he did, however he died from blood loss.

Neutral ending: After Tommy taking his eye out, someone found them and called the 911. He survived.


	8. A.I Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is um..and someone decided to.make AI Tommy.  
> \--

Tommy is um..and someone decided to.make AI Tommy.  
\--  
❗❗!major character death mention..  
Takes place in DSMP

After the news of Tommyinnit death.  
everyone is sad but decided to move on.  
After a couple of weeks, someone saw a Communicator and decided to check to see if its broken or something else.  
Suddenly, they saw Tommy! But he's supposed to be dead? Eh who cares.  
They realized its an AI of Tommy.  
They cry or something.  
And uhm, they either decide to keep it, give it someone else (Someone close to Tommy so probably Tubbo), they break it, or they tell the whole DSMP about it.


	9. Rose thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't supposed to happened.  
> \--

That wasn't supposed to happened.  
\--  
Writing on a different device.  
⚠️ Major character death, Hallucinations, thorns, Hanging or idk,  
Suicide.

Takes place in Highschool Au or whatever you want.  
Heavily inspired by the game called Omori, it's very pogchamp I would recommend playing it or watching a gameplay about it 

Tubbo and Tommy are hanging out somewhere.  
Now they're walking around at a forest.  
They somehow got into an argument.  
Tubbo is mad.  
Tubbo tried to run away, but Tommy stopped because *Insert a good reason(s) or something.)  
Tubbo push Tommy away, oh no!  
Tommy fell and landed on top of bushes of rose thorns.  
Tubbo is guilty, however he went on auto pilot.  
He made Tommy looks like he committed suicide.  
He runs away.

Someone notice the body.  
Calls the police.  
Tubbo and others are devastated.

This (can) be a multiple chapter story depends if you want to continue the storyline after the body was found.

Endings:

Bad ending: Tubbo doesn't want to tell the truth to everyone so he commits without anyone knowing the truth.

Neutral ending: Tubbo decides to tell the truth.


	10. I don't think so..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy might've ran into someone.  
> \--

Tommy might've ran into someone  
\--  
⚠️ Memory loss, childrens, yes childrens.  
Takes place in DSMP, where Tubbo exiled Tommy.

Tommy ran away from uh...I forgot the name of the place.  
However, he fells off a cliff and almost died from falling.  
He passed out.  
He finds himself inside a house.  
He finds out a Villager found him and helped him.  
Toms sadly doesn't remember anything ;(  
They get along platonically.

Toms decided to take care of himself.  
(He said that he will visit them sometimes, depends if you want.)  
He found 1-4 children(s).   
He takes care of them :D  
Few years, the children's learned how to fight.   
Someone from the DSMP found them.

Uh, story ensue.


	11. Stop it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is a...doll?  
> \--

Tommy is a...doll?  
\--  
⚠️ Major character death (not really, since he's y'know), No endings.  
Takes place in DSMP.

Inspired by YTTD (Your Turn To Die) on that one scene.  
Also, Tommy is gonna be a ranger Kinnie here.

Tommy was walking with someone.  
Suddenly, they hear a noise.  
Tommy notices it and protect the person.  
(An assassin, a skeleton with a crossbow, whatever that shot tom).  
There's a big hole in Tommy's forehead  
The person panics   
They panics even more when they heard Toms voice.  
Toms said to get his head and bring him home.  
They did.  
Suddenly, the others notice them.

They question them until they see Tommy's head.  
Someone, who probably knows Toms condition.  
Decide to take him and give him something (if you know it, you know it).  
Tom is confused.  
So is the others.

The person said that he ain't gonna live.  
So they spent a whole 10 minutes questioning them.


	12. Clock is ticking..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Tommy goes missing. The others are trying to find him.  
> \--

In which, Tommy goes missing. The others are trying to find him.  
\--  
⚠️ Major Character Death (Sorry, Toms keeps dying almost every chapter.)

Takes place in Modern Au.  
Also, I'll be calling Tommy as Toms for now.

Toms was supposed to be home.  
Phil is worried as hell.  
They went looking for him.  
They found a pocket watch.  
There's a note behind it   
(Clock is ticking, better find him :0)

They panic, they try to find him fast.  
They found another pocket watch.  
(Don't worry, you still have 3 days left :D)

Everytime, one another keeps finding the same item.  
With notes behind it.

Endings:

Bad ending: Time ran out. When they went home, they found a box and inside it was Tom's scarf with blood around it and a note saying   
(Time ran out, Better luck next time).

Good ending: They ended finding him.

?: They ended up finding him. However, time ran out as they found him.   
Ensue.


	13. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of big man, he says something else.  
> \--

Instead of big man, he says something else.  
\--  
⚠️ No warning intended :) 

Takes place in DSMP.

In which, Tom called someone Big Bro (insert that person name here) instead of Big Man.

Tom and someone was hanging out.  
Tom called that person Big Bro ___ on purpose.  
They're confused.  
They asked.  
He says that it's the way they fully gained his trust.  
They were like 'oh okay'.

So now, Tom calls every person he trust big bro/big sis __!


	14. Sibling found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian is Toms older brother  
> \--

Grian is Toms older brother.  
\--  
Please, I'm begging you. I want to see more fics of Grian and Toms being siblings.

Takes place in DSMP.

So at the beginning before they split.  
Grian and Toms parents died so they got adopted by Phil, who has 2 sons (Wilbur and Techno duh)  
So few years later, they're having a picnic  
Suddenly, something happened that made Grian disappear.  
So they think he's dead.  
Even though, Grian isn't, he's just injured.  
So Grian went through some adventures.

The others were in DSMP, they forgot about Grian and he forgot about them.  
So, when Tom found a picture with him and Grian with it.  
He's sad, he misses him :(  
Grian also found a picture with him and his biological brother.  
He's sad also :(

Few years later, Grian wants to go to a vacation so he did.  
Toms get exiled by Tubbo.  
Grian found Toms in exile.

Fluff and Angst ensue.


	15. Just finished// A/N

I decided to quit on writing story's, it's kinda too hard for me.  
Sorry y'all.

Be safe everyone! ^^


End file.
